


The Cashier At Tim Hortons {JJ X Reader}

by xxxSkatergirl1652xxx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Jean-Jacques Leroy - Freeform, M/M, Tim Hortons, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, skate canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxSkatergirl1652xxx/pseuds/xxxSkatergirl1652xxx
Summary: This a JJ x reader if you already didn't know. It's your first year as a senior just like Yuri. There will be more description of your personality in the following chapters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a picture I saw on Instagram. It was amazing and it looked amazing so I'm basing this off of that amazing piece of art. If you don't like JJ than don't abuse me in the topics. There might be grammar mistakes, please ignore them. As well, this is my first time writing in 2nd person so if you see 'I' when it should be 'you' then please just reread it with the you. Other than that, enjoy this JJ x Reader. if you didn't already know:  
> Y/N- Your Name  
> F/N- Full Name  
> E/C- Eye Colour *You will see these three in this chapter.

It was a Saturday morning, you wake up to the sound of your annoying alarm. You start to flail your right arm to the sound of the ringtone. You finally were able to grab your phone and press the button to turn it off. You dragged yourself out of your bed, well, more like crawling off of it and continue to crawl to your dresser. You reach up to try and grab the handle. You realize that you're too small so you gave a great sigh before standing up. You throw one of your skating outfits on the bed and started to get dressed. Then, you wobble yourself to the bathroom to do your morning routine.

This is your first time actually going on the ice after moving from Russia to Canada a few months ago, you miss your best friend Yuri Plisetsky. You were both in the junior division, you practiced together and soon became friends. No one would talk to him but you knew better than those other self minded skaters and made yourself social to Yuri. Sure he turned you down for a while, but he suddenly gave up ignoring you and finally talked to you. You didn't let anyone else join you, you stayed your perfect duo. Then, your coach Yakov dropped you as one of his skaters. No other coach in Russia would take you so you assigned yourself everywhere only to find you were only accepted in Canada. You were devastated that you had to leave your family and friend. Happily, Yuri gave a straight face as you knew you didn't want him to cry. It's hard to get him to smile, you never want to see Yuri cry. You have though, it's a horrible mixture of rage and tears. You never want to bring up sad topics ever again to him...

You check your phone, it read seven thirty.  _I still have time,_ you thought to yourself as you grab your skating bag, your purse, your keys and headed out of your apartment. You yawn on your way there, then, you found something you've been craving for a long time. Tim Hortons, you heard it was really good.  _A coffee couldn't hurt._ You park in a parking space that was closest to the door. You grab your wallet and phone before going into the small building. The aroma of coffee hits your senses, you breathe in the familiar scent and wait in line. 

"I'll take the next customer." One of the cashier's says. 

You go up to the man. He was really good looking with very handsome dark blue eyes and an undercut which you could tell, even from the ridiculous brown baseball cap they have to wear. 

"What can I get you today?" He asked kindly smiling. 

"I'll take a black coffee." you order.

"Coming right up." He responds going to the coffee dispenser.

You didn't wait that long for him to come back, "A black coffee for the girl with the hot Russian accent." 

You hid your blush as you thanked him and grabbed your coffee. Before you left, you looked behind your shoulder and stared at the handsome cashier once more, you look at the name tag. King JJ. A very interesting thing to write for your name tag. You giggle before driving to the new arena you now had to call yours. 

 

"You must be our new skater." One of the Canadian skaters said as you both were tying your bright white figure skates.

"That I am." You reply trying to be friendly. 

"What's your name?" She asks you curiously. 

"F/N." You reply. 

"Oh, so your the Russian skater." She says with a bit of a mouth. 

"Yes?" You kind of said as a question because you thought,  _aren't Canadians usually nice?_

"Well, have fun." She says with a fake smile before finishing her skates and walking away. 

_What was her problem?_

"Don't blame her, it's because you beat her in the Grand Prix Final last year remember?" Another female skater reminds me. 

You had to think for a while, you remember you having the gold medal around your neck, then, you remember seeing the same girl as second place. She looked in so much rage you wanted to laugh that day but kept it in to at least attempt to look mature. 

"Ya! Now I remember." I reply. 

This other skater was nicer, probably in her twenties. She had this beautiful brown hair that you were a little jealous of. Her eyes were hazel and she had the most adorable dimples. You wouldn't be surprised if she had a boyfriend. 

"Now hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day." She dragged you with her to the boards waiting for the Zamboni to finish cleaning the ice. 

You did your usual warm up, a few turns skating around the ice like the others and starting your spins. You didn't care that you were wearing your Russian sweater. You still represent your home country, but now you're far away from it. You were actually very surprised to know that someone from Canada wanted to coach you. You were actually hoping for Celestino to coach you but he simply had too many skaters. So this is the next best thing for you. You don't even know who your coaches are. All you know is that it's a married couple who have a son who skates senior division as well and made it to the Grand Prix Final. You only knew their names, Alain and Nathalie Leroy. You started to practice your jumps, you did simple jumps to warm up before going to doubles. 

"Y/N!" You hear someone call out.

You look around to find someone waving to you. Two obviously married couple in their forties about. The male wore a dark blue baseball cap with the Canadian maple leaf designed at the top and the woman wore glasses and has nice red hair. You skate over to them anticipating the worse, even though they were nice enough to take you on. 

"Hello, are you Alain and Nathalie?" You ask hoping that you skated to your right coaches. 

"Yes we are, your skating in the senior division eh?" Alain asked smiling. 

"That's correct." You say. 

"Well I've seen that you already warmed up now show me which triples you have landed." She says showing you her smile as well. 

 _Everyone is so_ _smiley_. You thought to yourself as you went to do a triple loop. You looked every so often to your new coaches and you can tell by their eyes that they were impressed by your skating. You continued doing your other triples. Once you did them all perfectly, you skated back to them. You couldn't land a triple axel though so you don't even attempt to avoid embarrassment.

"Your skating is really impressive. I know exactly how to challenge you." Alain said looking ready to take you on. 

"Sounds good to me." You enthusiastically said, already excited. 

Then, you heard a familiar voice, a voice you thought you would never hear again, "Hey mom! Dad." It said.

I saw him, coming to hug his parent from behind around their shoulders. His beautiful smile refreshed your thoughts. 

"Oh yes Y/N, this is Jean Jacques, but we all call him JJ." Nathalie introduced the mystery man at Tim Hortons.

"We already met eh Y/N?" 

You had a hard time trying to find the right words, "Yes um we have." 

"I can't wait to be skating with you Y/N." JJ said to you looking deep into your E/C eyes.


End file.
